


《毒液／共生》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), eddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Summary: 毒液x埃迪霸道粘人忠犬小甜甜攻x宠溺温柔寄主受不定期更新／日常／r18/ooc 随便写写据说漫画里是埃毒，电影里是毒埃，因为我只看了电影，所以站毒埃啦（觉得这种霸道粘人小可爱攻真的好好吃主要想吃肉，日常剧情，在各种地方各种play。





	《毒液／共生》

共生（mutualism）是指两种不同生物之间所形成的紧密互利关系。在共生关系中，一方为另一方提供有利于生存的帮助，同时也获得对方的帮助。  
两种生物共同生活在一起，相互依赖，彼此有利。倘若彼此分开，则双方或其中一方便无法生存。

《in the tree》  
埃迪在电脑前又飞快敲了几行字，随后放松的靠在椅子上长长吁了一口气。他这段时间的工作终于告一段落，忙碌时毒液帮他打理好一切，不吵也不闹就乖乖蹭在他脚边像一只乖巧的狗狗。毒液见他关了电脑，立刻黏上去撒娇蹭了蹭他说：“要吃巧克力球。”

埃迪从桌子上摸了一颗丢给他，见他吃到后满意摇着尾巴的模样，没忍住宠溺的说了句：“小寄生虫。”

毒液巧克力还没吃完，听到这话又不开心了，立刻撑起身子几乎充满了整个房间，昏黄的光线被遮住了，在埃迪面前笼罩着留下一大片阴影。他瞪着眼睛咧开嘴，露出他标志性凶恶的表情，呲着牙对埃迪凶巴巴的说：“啊！不许这么叫我！给我道歉！！”

“好了，venom乖，对不起。”埃迪伸手摸了摸他的头顶，又扔给他一颗巧克力球吃，毒液立刻软下来贴在他胸口，边嚼巧克力球边开心的摇尾巴。埃迪无奈笑笑，在心里宠溺的想，还真是个黏人的小寄生虫。

毒液：我听到了，我要吃掉你的脑子。

埃迪：......对不起。

桌上的巧克力球被吃没了，毒液要去柜子里翻，埃迪佯装生气的说：“你今天吃了太多，不能再吃了。我们出去吧，好不好，去超市买点别的。”

毒液回过头看他，似乎是在埃迪和巧克力球之间做纠结，半晌他又回到埃迪身体里闷闷的说：“那我们还是出去玩。”

“带你去我们第一次接吻的地方。”

还没等埃迪拒绝，毒液钻出来将他身体紧紧包裹住，从窗户一跃而出，顺着大楼外壁向顶楼跑，耳边呼啸而过的风声对于埃迪来说已经十分熟悉了，他回头看了一眼碎掉的窗户低声说：“下次走电梯行吗，这个月我已经换了三次玻璃了。”

“小怂包。”曾经互相嘲讽的小寄生虫和小怂包，现在而言似乎成了最亲昵的爱称。毒液翻了两栋楼，最后一跃而下落在了大楼后的丛林里，他很快找到那颗树并且搂着埃迪坐在了树干上。

毒液从他身体里出来紧紧搂着他甜甜的笑着说：“别怕，我会保护你的。”

“嗯……有点高。”埃迪向下看了一眼，大概七八米的距离，还是觉得头晕：“这似乎不太浪漫。”

“Eddie，你看上面。”

Eddie抬起头才发现，原来高处的视角这么好，无垠墨黑色的夜空中挂着一轮明月，清冷的月光落下来似乎给周围的一切都披上了一层纱质感的薄雾，今晚的月亮大的几乎笼罩天空，圆润明亮。这段时间工作带来的疲倦似乎也烟消云散，埃迪放松下来靠在毒液支撑起巨大的怀抱里，他从兜里摸了块小颗粒球喂给毒液吃：“venom，奖励你。”

毒液美滋滋的吃完，把他双手缠住了，神情忽然认真起来，他在埃迪脸上舔了一下说：“那我也要奖励你。”

“奖励什么？”

“唔，舌吻。”

埃迪刚要张嘴，忽然想起什么，他打断毒液：“等等，等一下，你刚刚说什么，第一次接吻的地方？”

“唔？舌吻。”毒液眨了眨眼，冒出一排问号。

“那不是…...”他以为那是他女朋友毒液才......不是吗？

“当然不是，那是我的主意。埃迪，你的身体属于我……”

迫不及待了。

埃迪简直是天底下最美味的食物，他的肝，他的胰脏......当然都不允许被吃掉，但是还有他的身体。毒液把他紧紧缠住搂在怀里，感受着从他肌肤传来逐渐上升的体温，他粘腻的液体把埃迪的双手缠绕过手顶，然后有些兴奋的搓了搓手撩起他的上衣，伸舌头在他结实的胸膛上舔了一口。

这里太高了，而且这样的感觉就像被毒液完全侵入一样，当然和平日里的共生不同，除了共生还有共情，埃迪能清楚的感受到毒液兴奋的神情，甚至在他的体内也渐渐被这种感知侵占，他甚至有些分不清这些究竟是毒液带给他的，还是自己也真切有了反应。在他还没来得及分辨时，毒液贴近他耳朵温柔的说：“是你的。”

“是你身体里的反应。”

那低沉而性感的声音从耳廓传入大脑，蔓延在他的四肢末节，回荡在他身体的每一处角落里。埃迪已经被脱个干净，身体和毒液缠绕在一起，他微微张开嘴巴，舌尖就立刻被毒液那条长而细的舌头缠住了，他的吻霸道而充满热切的占有欲，几乎是想要将他吞噬般的亲吻，若不是埃迪能感受到他传递来的情欲，他真的以为毒液就这样把他嚼了咽进肚子里。

月光被遮住大半，只投进来几丝打在埃迪的胸口。毒液专注的和他接吻，扫舐着他口腔内壁的每一处软肉，霸道又温柔，而其他地方也没有闲着，他放下埃迪的双手和他紧紧拥抱在一起，温暖而粘腻的液体从他下巴缓缓滑落，到他的锁骨，那几乎和舌头一样的触感在他身体各个角落游过，几乎是每路过一寸肌肤，埃迪那处的体温就变得滚烫，整个身体的肉欲都被点燃，太致命了，直到触碰到乳头时，埃迪没忍住叫了一声。

“venom，别，别碰。”埃迪被吻的目光迷离，他眼角红润的望着毒液，却被人撑开了双腿。

“你明明想要的，eddie，你的大脑这样告诉我，你和我同样迫不及待。”毒液的声音温柔下来，长软的舌头从他口腔中灵活的搅弄一圈钻出来，把他嘴角的口水舔走了，顺着他胸口搅弄着他的乳头。那微微挺立红润而性感的地方，被毒液好好玩弄了一番。埃迪像一只小动物被他缠在怀里动弹不得，埃迪双腿缠上毒液的身子没忍住向下看了一眼，真的......太高了。那种紧张刺激感让他身体一紧，心跳骤然加速。

毒液把他抱得更紧了，握着他的手亲着他嘴巴说：“别怕，我会保护你的。”

温热的液体开始从他小腹缓缓滑过，体内和体外的液体几乎是同时，毒液用手朝绕住埃迪高高竖起的阴茎上，那完完全全被包裹住了，毒液灵活伸入他的马眼，先是在那小洞周围摩挲画圈打转，接着一涌而入彻底填满了。有一种致命的快感，埃迪控制不住的呻吟声缠绕在两人之间，毒液勾着他脖子放肆的亲吻，动作霸道而语气温柔的问：“eddie，舒服吗，你流了好多水。”

那细小的洞口缓缓流出透明的液体，滴到他小腹上，黏在两人之间，连后面也湿透了，后面的汁水更多，甚至流出来滴在身下的叶子上，顺着树叶的经络缓缓滑过，形成一条淫荡蜿蜒的小河。

埃迪能感受到自己屁股被一双大手轻揉抚摸，那肉缝间的褶皱也一点一点的被温热触感滑过，好像是有无数细小轻柔的触手在他后穴口周围爱抚摩擦，淫液顺着那流出来和触手黏在一起，让他几乎要分不清究竟哪里才是属于自己身体的一部分了。

“你是属于我的。”venom感受到他这一想法，附身贴在他耳边讲着甜蜜的情话。

毒液缠着他双腿高高抬起搭在附近枝叶茂盛的树干上，他用指尖揉搓着埃迪后面的小洞，埃迪那里很小，粉粉嫩嫩的，像一张濒临死亡的鱼的嘴那样一张一合的呼吸着，像是对venom的邀约。根本不需要任何辅助工具来润滑了，毒液从他后穴上反反复复的摸了几次就足够湿润，他帮埃迪调整好一个舒适的角度，直接润滑着进入了他的身体里。他软软滑嫩的液体从埃迪后面钻进去，那粉嫩的小洞像吃不够似的吞噬着他的身体，毒液笑着拍了拍他的屁股低声说：“你下面好能吃，Eddie，你看，把我全都吃进去了。”黑色触手般的液体完全包裹住他的臀部，一点点从后面的洞口进入他的身体。

埃迪红着脸低头去看，他下面和毒液身体完全连在一起，哪怕还没变成阴茎的形状，就足以让他爽的仰头喘息，他难耐的动了动身子呻吟着说：“不，太满了，填的太满了……”

“宝贝，你不喜欢吗，你还能吃的更多。”

“唔……啊！”

“是不是摸到什么了，宝贝，是这里吗？”毒液滑进他身体里，在里面形成了手指似的形状，在最深处似乎碰到了那类似小肉球的凸起，只要他弹弄那里，埃迪的身子就随之颤抖，毒液曲起手指在他那里狠狠拨弄了几下，埃迪就疯狂扭动着身子几乎哭出了声。而看到埃迪这种反应他更是兴奋，怀心思的干脆变成几根细小柔软的触手在埃迪的高潮点上来回玩弄，几根手指似的触角捏着那一点疯狂晃弄，轮流着爱抚以给他更多的快感。

“不，不行了，不要弄那里……”埃迪被情欲折磨的快要说不出话，紧致窄小的肠壁完全被覆盖填满，而最深处的一点还被来回拨弄着，明明已经更爽了，却似乎想要更多。他双腿缠绕着毒液，含含糊糊叫他的名字：“venom，啊，venom，快点，再快点。”

“宝贝儿，我要开始动了。”紧贴着甬道的液体忽然聚集在一起，毒液直接在他体内形成了阴茎的轮廓，他试探着一点点变大，那窄小的洞口几乎要被他撑烂了，直到大到埃迪疯狂着摇头说受不了他才停下。

“这么大够了吗？”毒液搂着他动了动身子，狠狠撞击了一下，“宝贝被我完全填满了。”

甬道中的每一处肉壁都被他紧紧贴着，那完全符合他结构的形状让他爽的几乎失去意识，毒液伸出舌头放肆的亲着他，下身开始疯狂操弄起来。体内黏膜感知着那硕大阴茎抽插的快感，每一下都撞击着深处某一点，毒液的动作快而狠，几乎要把他操穿了，埃迪的每一处肌肤都被他爱惜的抚摸着，身体里的每一处也都经历着前所未有的快感。

毒液那粗热的阴茎完全贴合着他的肉壁，狠狠撞击着摩擦，静谧的空气中发出淫靡的水声，肉壁撞击的啪啪声响给这样平静的夜晚徒增异样的风景。空气中炙热的喘息几乎要将两人燃烧，毒液撞的把埃迪的阴囊都裹起来，类似舌头的触感在上面搔刮。

埃迪被操的快要受不住，他感受着毒液的兴奋以及自己的欲望，紧紧抓着毒液的身体，每一次晃动都带着周围的几棵树随之摆动，树叶摩擦沙沙的声响缠绕在耳边，让埃迪有种随时会坠落的恐慌感，而这种感觉又被毒液给予他的安全感覆盖着，那种心脏几乎骤停的快感令他心智沉迷。毒液的动作幅度越来越大，树干摇晃的也愈来愈剧烈，埃迪每次被操进去，都会忍不住缩紧后穴。

毒液似乎发现了这其中的乐趣，他把埃迪的手吊起来腰部悬空，每一次撞击都带着树干摇晃的声响，每一下都带着失重的触感，和濒临高潮的快感夹杂在一起，毒液浑身发烫，阴茎在他体内快速捣弄，亲着他嘴角吓他：“就是这样夹，在夹紧一点儿，不然你会从树上掉下去的。”

那样调皮却浓烈的爱意撩的埃迪心神荡漾。

“venom，好爽，太快了，不……”埃迪大脑忽然一片空白，他感受到毒液在他体内胡乱的搅起来，几乎毫无章法的横冲直撞，那令人癫狂的快感使他挺直了腰，哭喊着射了出来。而后穴涌出的汁水几乎是把毒液冲出体内，两个人同时到了高潮。毒液抽出那阴茎形状，上面沾满了亮晶晶的液体。射精过后两人都目光迷离，双重快感带来的体验令埃迪浑身瘫软没了力气，他躺在毒液怀里亲了亲他的嘴巴，几乎要昏睡过去。

毒液又变回那乖巧的模样，蹭了蹭埃迪的肩膀，撒娇着说：“再奖励一颗巧克力球。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毒液：甜甜的笑？？？确定在说我？？甜吗？？？
> 
> 埃迪：唔，甜吧。


End file.
